Sweet Serendipity
by jojof
Summary: Stiles always finds himself in the midst of danger, whether it be supernatural or not. Thankfully there's someone watching over him, like sweet serendipity. Or the 5 times Derek protects Stiles, and the one time Stiles protects Derek. Pre-slash. First Teen Wolf fic
1. Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back?

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors, I don't have a beta so I miss a lot of stuff, also this is my first Teen Wolf fic, so please be nice, constructive criticism is welcome. This is inspired by the chorus of Lee Dewyze 's song "_Sweet Serendipity": _

_. . ._

_Somethings watching over me_

_Like Sweet Serendipity_

* * *

**Sweet Serendipity**

**Or the 5 times Derek protects Stiles, and the one time Stiles protects Derek.**

Summer was relatively normal, in comparison to the end of their school year in which the pack was fighting against hunters and the mysterious Kanima, who turned out to be Jackson.

After Jackson became a wolf and learned how to control himself, he left to London to escape the supernatural for a bit, which is difficult considering he _is_ supernatural.

Lydia was heartbroken, but understood his need to escape, although she did miss his company; which is how she found herself becoming friends with Stiles, his never ending ramblings was a great distraction and made the sadness go away, even if it was for a little bit.

Stiles was glad Lydia took comfort in his presence, and even if she didn't like him romantically he was glad to have finally formed a relationship with her. It was nice having someone around to talk to, since Scott was always busy with Allison, or doing homework for his summer school classes. Not that he can be mad at him for trying to do better in school, he just missed his bro every once in awhile, but Lydia was good company, she'd let him ramble on, about whatever what was on his mind and even put up a good arguement when she was up for discussion, which was quite often. It was fun pointing out the flaws in his reasoning, in a non-douche bag way of course.

Stiles was happy with life with his new found friendship with Lydia, no school work, or issues with hunters after a truce was formed, he was even considered pack after the whole Kanima fiasco.

_It'snice_, he thought as he set his phone on his nightstand and pulled down the blankets so he can lay down. As his head hit the pillow, his phone began vibrating, _oh my gosh who is texting me right now, it's freakin'..oh it's only 10:30, _he took a calming breath as he sat up to get his phone, he really wanted to sleep.

His fingers traced the pattern for his lock screen, revealing a new text from Derek; which was weird because Derek wasn't one to text much, or talk for that matter_. _**Pack meeting tomorrow, at 2. **

His brows creased in confusion, _why would there be a pack meeting? Is there a new threat?_ Worry overcame him, followed by slight fear, **what happened?** Stiles replied quickly. **Pack meeting tomorrow, at 2**, was his response only response. "Are you serious? Ugh whatever I shouldn't expect a real response anyways" Stiles grumbled as he laid down again, finally shutting his eyes.

The next day Stiles awoke half past noon, he showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to make a poptart and look for his keys.

Heading out the door he shot Scott a quick text asking if he needed a ride. **Yeah, and Isaac too? He stayed the night.** Rolling his eyes, Stiles shut the door to his jeep, of course Scott would have time for Isaac and not him.

As he pulled up to Scott's house, the boys were passing a football back and forth stopping when they heard the jeep coming to a halt

"Hey Stiles!" Scott and Isaac said simultaneously bring a smile to Stiles' face.

"Hey, so what do you think this meeting's about?"

"I don't know," Scott answered truthfully.

"Derek's not much of a texter..or a talker for that matter," Isaac commented, causing the other boys to chuckle.

When they pulled up to Hale house, there were three cars out front; Derek's, Lydia's and a porsche?

A porsche? The only person they knew who drove a porsche was Jackson.

Stiles, Scott and Isaac exchanged a confused look.

"Is that.."

"Yup."

"Perfect!" Stiles replied sarcastically, as he and the others exited the vehicle making their way to the house.

When they entered the rest of the pack was already there, scattered in a semi-circle facing Derek, who had his Uncle off to his side. On the love seat sat Jackson and Lydia, who were the first to make eye contact with the trio, Lydia looked up with a warm smile and happiness in her ways, while Jackson looked content with Lydia in his arms, upon seeing Stiles his peaceful features quickly turned into a glare. Scott turned towards Stiles with a raised eyebrow, _what the hell_, to which Stiles merely shrugged flabbergasted by the pair of angry eyes on him.

The boys managed to squeeze on the couch with Boyd and Erica, looking towards Derek prompting him to begin the meeting.

Derek looked between Jackson and Stiles with a questioning glance, _how can they be upset with each other so soon, Jackson just got here yesterday. _Rubbing the bridge of his nose and pacing a few steps towards his Uncle he began:

"As you can see, Jackson has returned. He is pack, and you are to treat him as such" he said making eye contact with everybody.

"Uh, why is he back?" Scott questioned earning a glare from Jackson and a snicker from the rest of the pack.

"He was too far from his mate," Peter answered matter-of-factly, causing the rest of the pack to turn towards the couple with a look of understanding. Jackson shifted uncomfortably, wrapping his arm around Lydia tighter.

"So today we will have training to work on our dynamics, and later we'll have pack "bonding" time or whatever you call it," Derek grumbled, causing the teens to shift their attention. Stiles thought of the whole "pack bonding" idea, making it a tradition to order food and hang out after their training sessions.

"Well?" Derek mumbled in exasperation hand returning to the bridge of his nose, causing the teens to scramble to their feet and begin walking out.

"Start with a jog, I need to talk to Peter first" Derek said earning various agreements from the teens as they headed out.

Peter sat facing Derek, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Derek sighed and collapsed in the chair beside his uncle causing a small chuckle to escape. "You're gunna have your hands full with that one."

Derek groaned as he sat up, "tell me about it."

"Patience nephew, he'll learn his place."

"He better," was the grumbled response as Derek began walking to the back door.

Door opened just a crack, and he can already hear the distressed yell of Lydia, "Get off of him!" Swinging the door open, and storming out Derek saw his beta crouching over Stiles who looked scared shitless.

"Get off him now!" Derek growled, shifting into his werewolf form. Jackson turned and growled and the approaching threat and lunged toward Derek. Growling and nipping at a wimpering Jackson, Derek finally conveyed that he is not be messed with.

Morphing back to their true selves, Derek shoved Jackson back causing the smaller man to stumble to the floor, "what the hell was that about?" He all but growled putting himself protectively between Jackson and Stiles, who was dusting himself off.

"He had her scent all over him!"

"Oh! And I'm not allowed to have friends Jackson?" Lydia said, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant! It's just you don't expect to come home and find the guy who's been crushing on your girl for years to be all buddy-buddy with her!"

"We're just friends dude, nothing more" Stiles reassured.

"It better not be nothing more," Jackson mumbled as he turned around, earning a glare from Lydia.

As the couple walked away to continue their bickering in privacy, Derek turned to Stiles who's heart beat was evening out even though traces of fear still laced his scent.

"You okay?"

Stiles nodded, eyes wide in shock, is that concern he sees on the alpha's face?

" 'M fine," he mumbled.

Nodding, his head Derek turned towards Jackson demanding he apologizes, and it'll never happen again.

Begrudgingly, Jackson made his way back to a fidgeting Stiles. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Lydia explained everything, I get it, I mean everyone needs a gay best friend, as a matter of fact I should call Danny right now." Jackson said walking away, phone in hand.

"_Gay?_ They think I'm gay? That's just great!" Stiles remarked as he paced back and forth across the lawn.

"Just be thankful you're not dead..yet" Peter said ominously as he exited the house, upset he missed all the teenage drama. Patting Stiles on the shoulder, watching the pack train Peter confided, "I got a feeling things are going change."

Looking up with a face of horror, and confusion Stiles looked over Peter's face detecting no bullshit, _great everything will only go downhill from here, perfect way to end summer._


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

**Ch. 2 : New Kids on the Block**

After Jackson's return, things began to slowly snowball. A new pack of Alpha's made its way into Hale territory, setting everyone on edge.

_A whole pack of alpha's? How does that even work? _Stiles thought bitterly as the pack looked over their warning sign on Derek's property. _The day before school and we get an alpha pack, fucking perfect! _He ended his train of thought by kicking the house, sheepishly looking over to Derek ready to apologize, but bit back an apology seeing how tense he was, glaring at the emblem the other pack marked into his house. And here was focused on him, while the pack was in danger.

Great, now he was being selfish while Derek over here had his house vandalised by a pack of Alpha's that he had no clue how to deal with, on top of putting up with his teenage pack, he should really try to be more nice to him, too much stress for a young guy.

"So what are we going to do?" Stiles asked as he brushed up against Derek's side, offering slight comfort.

"I don't know," Derek replied coming out of the trance he was in, "but you should head home, you got school tomorrow."

"Gee, I didn't know you cared" Stiles joked, headed to his jeep as the older man growled at him, _sheesh too soon._

Hopping in his car, and putting the key in the ignition as he reached over to put his seatbelt on, and put the car in reverse. Giving a small wave to the rest of the pack that were trickling in the house, and it's surrounding woods hoping to catch a scent; Stiles made his way back to civilization.

Turning up the radio as he turned down an actual road, not the long gravel driveway that leads to the Hale's, Stiles grabbed his phone scrolling over to his text messages.

**(1) New Message**

**From: Papa Stilinski**

**Working late today son, go to sleep early u got school tomorrow.**

With a sigh he placed the cellular device in the cup holder and turned his attention back onto the road just in time to see a deer in his headlights. Slamming on the breaks he screeched to a halt, hearing a _thud_ as he made contact with the unlucky animal.

"No self-preservation skills at all," he tsked as he surveyed the damage. Not too bad, a slight dent in the hood that was covered in blood; he shuddered. He was not the kind of person who was okay seeing blood,it made his stomach knot and added guilt to his conscious.

"No texting and driving, it's a law for a reason Stiles," he chided as he paced across the empty road. What was he going to do with the deer?

He couldn't just leave it there, that's just wrong he already ended it's life; would that be considered hit and run? Shrugging he continued his pacing, then decided to call Derek since he was animalistic and all, maybe he'd know what to do with it?

_Ring. Ring._

"Uh, hey Derek. Hypothetically speaking, if you hit a deer on your way home what would you do?"

"I don't know Stiles, I usually pay attention to where I'm going." Derek replied condescendingly.

"Me too! But my dad texted and then I looked up and it was just standing there! It didn't move or anything, like it had some sort of death wish!" Stiles said flailing as he heightened his pace, "and I tried to stop but I couldn't and then _bam_ I hit it, and now.. it's on the pavement," he ended sadly, slumping down against the hood, away from the blood. "I don't know what to do," he mumbled leaning his head against his bumper.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit," Derek responded with a _click_ as he hung up. Audibly sighing, Derek stood up from his porch and made his way to Stiles. Lightly jogging, or sprinting for humans, Derek quickly found Stiles' jeep stopped in the middle of the road.

Trotting over to survey the damage he saw Stiles was still in one piece with no noticeably injuries, but sniffing the air he found traces of fear and panic. Finally looking over the car he saw a dent; not too bad, noticeable yes, but not an issue unless it messed up something under the hood . There was also blood dripping to the floor and around the lifeless animal.

Feeling a foot tap against his, Stiles looked up to find Derek's questioning eyes meeting his. Standing up and brushing himself off he quietly inquired, "so what are we going to do with it?"

"We can eat it," Derek stated as he watched Stiles's face pale, "the pack will probably devour it in their wolf forms," he said with a shrug.

Shutting his mouth and reopening it in disbelief , "th-that's disgusting," Stiles stated receiving a shrug from the older man, shaking his head in disbelief before nodding his head, giving Derek permission to take the lifeless animal off his hand.

Derek bent down and heaved the deer on his shoulders before turning to Stiles with a smirk, "now let's not make this a habit." Walking back the way he came, he turned about three yards away, "and you might get your car washed and checked out, I can give you a lift tomorrow when I take Boyd and Erica." Stiles offered his thanks before hopping in his Jeep, ready to hit the sack.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, he stopped at the auto shop, so they can check it out for any other damage, and then he walked home from there. The cool air allowed for Stiles' mind to settle from all the _what ifs_. Not just the, 'what if the deer was person' stuff either but the 'what if the Alpha pack isn't just passing through' and 'what if they hurt my pack,' too.

Allowing himself a few calming breaths he twisted lthe key, and turned the knob finally arriving home.

Making his way up the stairs, while pulling off his clothes he collapsed on the bed; mentally preparing himself for school the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Stiles lays in bed pressing the snooze button over and over again before finally lifting his head to check the time, _6:40 shit!_

Shooting up from his bed and dashing toward the shower he scrambled to get ready, he forgot to ask what time Derek was coming and since school started at 7:30 he was thinking he'd be there around 7ish.

Dressed and ready to go, Stiles quickly made his way down stairs to heat up a poptart from his secret stash, because I mean c'mon just because his dad was trying to eat healthy it didn't mean he couldn't have his pastry delights.

Hearing a knock on the door, Stiles grabbed his backpack and made his way out. Erica stood on his doorstep with a toothy grin, "Morning Stiles, by the way that deer last night was delicious." Licking her lips and throwing a quick glance at his poptart she watched as his face scrunched up in disgust, with his arm shooting out to her, "you can have it, lost my appetite."

"You're the best!" Erica responded as she took a bite out of the pastry, and grabbed Stiles' hand leading him to the car, "oh by the way I get shotgun, so you're in the back with Boyd."

Ducking into the backseat of Derek's Camaro, fist bumping Boyd and saying his good mornings to Derek, Stiles settled in and began looking out the window dreading the thought of going back to school.

School wasn't necessarily bad, but with a new pack in their territory it would make keeping his grades and concentration in class so much more difficult than it already is, with his ADHD.

Looking away from the window Stiles noticed a pair of eyes studying him from the rearview mirror, with a look of concern? Tilting his head to the side in confusion, he shifts his attention to Boyd quietly sitting next to him.

"You don't talk much do you? I think this year you'll come out of your shell more, I mean you don't need to be shy or any-" his rambles stopped when he was met with a pair of golden eyes, causing his to widen as he swiftly shut his mouth and faced front to see the Alpha's face relax.

_Well that's reassuring_, he thought sarcastically as he turned his head to look out the window again, his beta just threatened him and he feels relaxed? Way to look out for the human, he thought with a slight scoff crossing his arms and glancing over to the mirror to see an amused glint in the Alpha's eye. Rolling his eyes, he decided going to school wouldn't be that bad, at least he won't be used for entertainment purpose.

* * *

The bell rang signifying his time in this hell hole was over, it wasn't too bad. Every class had at least one or two of his friends, and Jackson wasn't a complete jackass, so that counts as a win even if it was Jackson's foot that caused him to stumble in the cafeteria, at least he didn't end up face first on the floors so there's that.

But throughout the day he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, and if the pack's uneasiness was anything to go by, they felt the same way.

His final class, English, was shared with Isaac and Scott was tense to say the least, he had a feeling that the two beady eyed twins were trouble, and with their luck they were part of the Alpha pack, which just made school a whole lot more interesting.

The final bell rang and Scott and Isaac left to their locker, promising Stiles they'll see him in a bit for practice.

Waiting about 10 minutes to reach his locker due to insane amount of people who just stand there, _seriously don't they have places to be?_ He thought as he was finally able to open his locker, that he rarely used because he usually shared with Scott or used his car, but seeing as Scott was sharing with Isaac and he was carless he had to use his locker.

Looking up he notices how suspiciously quick the hall emptied out, before he noticed the two muscular twins striding towards him flashing red eyes, _great _now he's definetly going to be late to lacrosse.

Closing his locker, and turning away, with the intent to walk in the other direction, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder turning him to face one of the twins, he couldn't tell whether it was Ethan or Aiden, before getting slammed into his locker with enough force to render him speechless for a second.

Glaring at the two assholes, he exclaimed, "what the hell is your problem?" While attempting to brush off the hand that held him in place. "Nothing," Aiden said with a smirk, " we just wanted to see what makes you so special to your little pack," leaning in and rubbing his cheek against Stiles'.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Stiles said trying to squirm away from the twins, _did he try to scent him?_

Pushing his palm underneath Aiden's nose, causing him to lose his balance, successfully freeing himself, but not before earning a punch to his torso.

Hunched over and out of breath, Stiles decided the only way to handle this was to fight back. Looking up at Ethan, who had just punched him, and held a cocky grin aimed toward his brother in the 'look at me' way, with his fist raised ready to strike, Stiles decided to use this opportunity to catch him off guard by tackling Ethan to the ground.

His moment of dominance was short lived, and he was quickly flipped so that his back lay on the floor. With Ethan straddling him, Stiles got hit again, but this time in the face which would definetly result in blackeye, _but heyat least they weren't in their wolf form._

Next thing he knew, Ethan was being pulled off of him and thrown into the locker, while Aiden stood with red eyes facing none other than Derek Hale.

"You will leave the human alone," he growled eyes red, and on the verge of wolfing out.

"You know humans are a liability in the pack," Aiden said evenly. "Especially one full of teenagers," Ethan added.

"He's not pack, therefore you have no right to mess with him!"

"His scent says otherwise," Aiden stated as he and his brother began walking away, "you're only as strong as your weakest link." He finished before disappearing out the double doors leading to the parking lot.

Picking up his backpack and turning in the opposite direction, Stiles began walking away, because despite the physical blows he just received hearing his Alpha state he wasn't pack hurt more than he cared to admit.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to pause and turn around forcing him to face the one man he desperately wants to avoid. "You okay?" Derek questioned, making Stiles shrug and causing Derek's hand off his shoulder, " 'M fine, gunna be late for practice" he said before continuing down the hall to the locker room.

Derek stood watching the smaller man walk down the hall, obviously feigning confidence it made Derek hurt in a way he never he could. He felt bad for making Stiles feel like he wasn't welcome in his back, but he didn't know what else to do to get those Alphas away from his beta/researcher.

_I'll have to apologize to him, _he thought as he watched Stiles' figure disappear as he turned the corner, leaving him alone in the hall.

With a sigh he headed back to his car, thankful Erica and Boyd shared their suspicions about the twins, although he was still in shock they would target Stiles, even if made sense to target the human in the pack, especially if he has a close connection with everyone in the pack, except maybe Peter and Jackson but that's understandable.

Exiting the building and sliding in the driver seat he told Erica and Boyd what just happened, minus the whole rejecting Stiles as pack. He decided that abpack meeting was in order to make sure Stiles was protected, Lydia would be fine because wolves usually have respect for mates (unless of course they're also a wolf).

* * *

By the time Stiles reached the locker room, everyone was already changed and ready to practice, just lingering to prolong conditioning.

"Damn Stilinski, what happened to your face?"

"Shut it Jackson, I'm not in the mood for your crap!" Stiles snapped making Jackson put his hands up in a 'my bad' way, but he still followed curious as to who hurt Stilinski.

Opening his locker, with his head practically in there to avoid Scott's, Isaac's and Jackson's concerned faces.

"Stiles what happened, you okay?" Isaac asked tentatively, as he put his hand on his shoulder causing him to stiffen then relax; Isaac wasn't a threat, he just uses physical contact for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just had a run in with the new guys," eliciting a growl from the three boys. "Whoa you guys I'm fine! Just a couple bruises, its whatever," he finished purposely excluding Derek's part.

"Fine?! They hit you? When I get ahold of them they'll regret ever touching you!" Scott exclaimed before leaning in, picking up the foreign scent angering Scott even more. "They scented you!" Causing all three of pups to begin touching Stiles to rid him of the foreign scent.

"Guys stop! I'm fine, and you can't be scenting me in public, especially in the locker room! It looks like your molesting me," causing a snort from Jackson, but at least the others had the decency to look slightly ashamed, Jackson was the first to walk away with Isaac following closely behind.

The locker room was basically cleared out, everyone else already on the field, aside from Scott, Stiles and Greenberg who always managed to find a way to piss off Coach Finstock.

Pulling of his pants to reveal, he was already wearing gym shorts Stiles grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head restraining a hiss from his newly formed bruise.

Catching sight of it Scott stood up, "that is not okay! Stiles, we I see them I'm gunna kick their ass!"

"That's what they want, we can't let them get us like that. If we're going to defeat them we're going to need to learn their weaknesses and strategize, because face it Alpha's have a lot more strength than you or me."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but when the time comes, I'm going to kick their ass."

"Okay Scott," Stiles said as he finished his shoes, walking side by side with Scott out to the field.

"How'd you manage to get away anyways?"

"Derek." He mumbled, if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing he probably would've missed it. Opening his mouth to ask why Derek was there, he was interrupted by the coach's whistle.

"BILINSKI! MCCALLL! GREENBURG! Get your asses out here right now! I didn't know it took you ladies this long to get ready!"

"Sorry Coach, won't happen again," Scott promised before they were ordered a lap around the field.

Yup, perfect way to start the school year.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I know it's kind of gross the pack at the deer, but I needed an excuse for Stiles to need a ride from Derek. Also does anyone know what color Derek's eyes are? I wanted to include that but I couldn't remember. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading, favoriting and following! I would also like to thank the guest who reviewed last chapter. Review and let me know what you think thus far. (:


	3. Chapter 3: Wipe Your Eyes

**Chapter 3: Wipe Your Eyes**

Based on s3/ep9

Trigger Warnings: Self-Harm

* * *

"_Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes"_

Wipe Your Eyes- Maroon 5.

* * *

To say that things have gone from bad to worse, is an understatement. Going to school with two members of an Alpha pack was bad, but it was tolerable considering not much can be done at school aside from insults, and the occasional fist fight; which wasn't very often. Most of the fighting was done outside of school, pack to pack.

But, that wasn't it. There were murders. Not just one or two, but several. This caused stress in not only the pack, but also in the Stilinski household. The Sheriff didn't have any leads on the serial killer, or why the victims were chosen. And his son's theories and appearances didn't help with the case either, although he did have a point about the virgins, but sacrifices? That was just too outrageous to believe.

The pack were just as clueless as the police department, they assumed the killings had to do with the Alpha pack, but with much stalking and accusations, they were proven wrong.

* * *

Stiles pulled into his driveway, slightly shocked to see the cruiser parked curbside, but he brushed that away considering how utterly exhausted he was. School work, getting harassed by the twins, lacrosse, training with the pack, tiptoeing around his dad to gain information on the victims, not to mention all the lying, and avoiding Derek.

All of it was pretty overwhelming especially the last two; his dad was the only family he had left and it broke his heart keeping all these secrets from him, especially since it could help him in his case and keep him safe, and avoiding Derek made him feel _empty_. I don't know, he couldn't really describe the feeling, but whenever he avoided the Alpha he felt like he was denying himself of something, but whenever he made eye contact _it hurt_ all he could think of was those three words "_he's not pack_."

How can he not be pack when he was _always_ there, not just for the pack but for Derek too. Sure he accused him of murder, but he also held him up in the pool for _hours _while he was paralyzed from the Kanima. But nope, of course that doesn't make him pack because not only has he saved their asses more times than he can count, offered moral support, and spent countless hours researching new threats, he did it without any supernatural abilities.

_God, what has my life become? _he questioned as he walked up the driveway. When he enters the house, the first thing he notices is the smell of whiskey. He looks toward the kitchen to see his dad hunched over a bunch of files, with a bottle right in front of him.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Stiles walked toward the kitchen to grab a quick snack, he hated seeing his father like this.

Looking up as the fridge opened Sheriff Stilinski finally noticed the arrival of his son, "Stiles," he slurred, causing the young man to look up hesitantly, "yeah Dad?"

"You sure you told me everything?"

"Yes." _Lie._

"So you have no clue who could've hurt Heather? Anyone at all Stiles?" The Sheriff asked hopefully looking extremely stressed out over all the murder cases he's been handed lately.

"Not at all," Stiles said with a twinge of sadness, if only he knew the truth. _If only, _the thought pondered as he turned his attention back to the fridge.

"Chinese food in the microwave."

He mumbled his thanks as he grabbed the food and made his way towards the stairs unable to look at his father knowing that he can help if finally came out and told his dad everything.

"No problem, and son?" The Sheriff called causing Stiles to climb down the stairs. "You know you can talk to me right? I know it-it's hard to lose someone, but I'm here for you okay Stiles. I know I haven't been around as much as I should but with all these disappearances.."

"No, it's okay. I understand, just make sure you get some sleep okay? I'm going to do some homework." Stiles said placing his food on the table and turning away, leaving his dad there looking at the space he previously occupied with a sad smile.

The kid has a good heart, but one day it's just going to be too much.

* * *

Pacing his bedroom floor Stiles contemplated telling his dad everything, but that would endanger him even more. Because he was already in constant danger, not just for being Sheriff but by affiliation; especially with the Alpha pack around.

_My life's a mess_, he thought as he collapsed on his bed, a million thoughts running through his mind. _I got my dad stressing out, people are dying and I don't know who it is, got the twins constantly harassing me at school Ethan even joined the lacrosse team, oh and my crush started banging my English teacher. Yup, life's just fucking fantastic!_

He still couldn't believe Derek started talking to Ms. Blake, sure she's kinda hot, but she just gave him a weird vibe, like there's more than meets the eye. But whatever Derek's a big boy, he can do whatever the hell he wants.

A knock on the door derails his train of thought, granting permission to enter Stiles sits up, curiously awaiting what his dad found out.

Stiles was always good with puzzles, and connecting the dots, which is why his dad coming up to his room for his opinion wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Tara called requesting back up, somethings happening at the school," he explained as he put his gun in the holster, "stay here, and lock up."

And then he was gone.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

What could be going on at the school? What if this was a new round of sacrifices? Panicking and pacing Stiles decided he couldn't just sit there and be useless while his dad was out there being a potential sacrifice!

Grabbing his keys and rushing out the door Stiles was taken aback as he hit something hard, _what the hell?_

Looking up he was met with Derek's questioning eyes, and felt his hands on his shoulders successfully holding him in place.

"Hands. Off. Now. I don't have time for your shit Sourwolf."

"Look I just wanted to apolog-"

"Accepted. Now let go." Stiles demanded as he trotted to his jeep, he didn't have time to listen to Derek's apology, although it was nice he offered; but he had things to do.

"What's going on?" The wolf questioned as he hopped in the passenger side and pulled on his seatbelt.

Starting the ignition and storming off they made their way to the school, Stiles filling Derek in, and Derek texting Scott and Isaac for back up.

* * *

They arrived quickly, but they were too late, and sadly at the cost of Tara's was life. _First Heather, now Tara?_ Stiles thought sadly as he leaned his head against the cool metal of the lockers, frustrated they were too late. She used to help Stiles out with his homework when he had to stay at the station waiting for his dad.

Speaking of his dad, the Sheriff was pissed Stiles disobeyed his one request and somewhat shocked to see him acquainted with a man he accused of murder, not once but twice.

The Sheriff forced the boys to go back home, so they won't taint the crime scene and he could grieve for the loss of his deputy.

They made their way back to the Stilinski household in a somewhat awkward silence; Derek was looking down at his phone, probably updating Scott and Isaac, while Stiles was trying to keep it together, these murders were hitting a little too close to home.

"I didn't mean it..when I said you weren't pack." Derek started, looking up at Stiles's honey brown eyes, glossy with unshed tears. "I just wanted them to back off, and I didn't think I could take 'em both, ya know? But I still shouldn't have denied you, I-I'm sorry," he finished, bowing his head from partial embarrassment, he didn't need to explain himself but he just wanted Stiles to know he was part of his pack.

Placing a hand atop the Alpha's, Stiles rubbed his thumb across his knuckles and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay," he said with a sad smile as he released his hand and turned his attention back to the road.

Putting the car in park and shutting off the ignition, Stiles was ready to sleep, he's been dealing with too much lately leaving him utterly exhausted.

Giving a quick wave to Derek as he walked up the porch, Stiles felt a weight off his shoulders; he was home, his dad's still alive and he is pack.

He turned the knob to his bedroom with a content smile on his face, before being scared shitless because Derek freaking Hale was sitting on his computer chair!

"You're lucky I'm tired otherwise I'd make you use the front door like a normal ass person, seriously you couldn't have just walked in with me? Or you could've told me outside, ya'know five seconds ago when I was out there instead of climbing through my window like a creep!"

Leaning back with an unamused look Derek intertwined his fingers trying to remain patient with the hyperactive teen in front of him. "You done yet?"

He could feel the anger radiating off of him, as he finished his question, and he'd have to admit he was kinda rude, but he didn't want to wait all day.

Stiles angrily rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed to untie his shoes, he was pretty tempted to stick his tongue out to demonstrate his annoyance, but decided against it. "Yeah, sure."

"I think you should tell your dad."

_What?_

"No, I don't want my dad in this supernatural mumbo jumbo!" Stiles flailed as he stood up from his bed.

"He's already in it, one of his deputies were killed," Derek stated bluntly noticing a flash of hurt go across Stiles' face making him feel guilty,"he needs to know Stiles. He has to know what he's up against."

"Do we even know what we're up against?" Stiles argued.

"No, but he's been in the dark too long. He needs to know so he can be safe, you're pack so by extension so is he, and I will not lose another pack member," he nearly growled.

Shocked by his Alpha's open display of emotion, he realized the truth in his words and reluctantly agreed to tell him the next day.

* * *

Sharing the news with his dad was hard, to say the least. He understood his father's disbelief, which is why he called Scott over to show him, because you know what they say, seeing is believing.

The look on his dad's face as he saw a kid he treats like a son morph into a werewolf was priceless.

But this was no laughing matter, considering how pissed the Sheriff was that he was the last one to know, especially since this information could've kept his boys out of trouble, and help solve countless murders; although it would be hard to convict them with all the supernatural involved. The fact that the supernatural existed at all was a little hard to believe despite the evidence Scott gave.

Soon after the Sheriff had to leave for his shift, which was good because it gave him time to wrap his head around and process the new information.

Meanwhile Scott and Stiles got ready to go to the school's recital that Ms. Blake was putting on, even though Stiles really did not want to be there with her. But at least Derek wasn't going, he and Isaac were gunna look into the murders with Deaton, so he didn't have to watch them kiss; which made him oddly jealous.

By the time the got there and found parking there it was standing room only, so they stood in the back with Jackson, and Lydia; with a perfect view of the twins in case they tried anything.

As the production began Lydia excused herself to the bathroom, and Jackson caught sight of Aiden's lingering eyes. Angry another wolf was eyeing his mate, Jackson's eyes flashed a chilling blue causing Scott to pull him out so he doesn't wolf out in front of everyone, with Stiles trailing behind them.

Just as they calmed him down, they caught scent of the twins entering the quad.

Growling as he turned his blue eyes to the twins, Jackson rushed them transforming to his beta form before slashing them with his claws.

A full blown fight erupted resulting in dented lockers and a couple superficial wounds that would heal in no time.

Stiles, who successfully avoided the conflict, scurried his way back to the auditorium to get Lydia, so she can calm Jackson down when the fight was over.

But as he turned the corner all he saw was her purse lying outside the bathroom, before screams erupted. Rushing over to gather Lydia's belongings and see what caused all the commotion, Stiles was shocked to see the music teacher's lifeless form beside the piano.

He stood wide eyed for a moment, before calling his dad and rushing back to the quad to get Jackson and Scott.

The Sheriff arrived on scene shortly after his phone call with his son, he was already en route and got there just in time to see his son running from the crime scene with a purse? Ordering his remaining deputies to investigate and talk to witnesses, while he stepped back to examine everything.

Down the hall, opposite of where Stiles ran off, he noticed the automatics flicker off, meaning someone had just wandered toward the classrooms. Creeping forward, gun drawn Sheriff Stilinski made his way towards the classrooms, unsure what to expect, and then he heard a scream.

* * *

When Stiles reached the quad, he found the four wolves crouching to their ground clutching their ears; which could only mean one thing.

"Lydia." He breathed before pulling Scott up to search for her, with Jackson and the twins following close behind. Jackson soon took the lead as soon as he caught scent, and stormed down the hall heading in the third classroom.

Jackson came to a halt as he saw the the Sheriff with gun drawn, facing his English teacher who transformed as he did but with more hideous features.

She struck the Sheriff before he could fire, pinning him against the wall with a knife slowly piercing his skin with a devious smile on her lips, when the door burst open.

Scott was the get over the shock and rushed in to help the Sheriff, followed by the rest of his pack, and the twins.

Of course Stiles wanted to go protect his dad, but seeing Jackson jerk his head toward Lydia he knew the logical thing to do would be to let the wolves handle it while he freed Lydia.

As the wolves advanced toward Ms. Blake, Stiles began untying Lydia. He worked frantically, trying to get her out of that situation as soon as possible. As he finished undoing the last knot, he noticed the blood dripping from her neck. Glancing up at the growingly intense fight, he unbuttoned his flannel shirt and handed it to her as he helped her up and out of the room.

As soon as he entered the hall, a desk flew at the door locking them out, and the others in. With Lydia leaning against the lockers, Stiles tried desperately to open the door and reach his dad but it was of no use.

He could do nothing but watch as his friends fought a losing battle. But the hardest part to watch was as Ms. Blake vanished with his dad. His dad! The only thing he had left, and he was gone.

The pups managed to get the door open, each bowing their head as they passed Stiles because they know they failed him. Jackson went to Lydia's side and assessed her damages, as the twins went left undoubtedly to report back to their Alpha, and Scott went to comfort Stiles.

The teens managed to beat the traffic, avoiding all the crowd as the auditorium full of people left. Scott reluctantly hitched a ride with Jackson and Lydia, because Stiles asked for some space. He knew he probably shouldn't leave him alone in a time like this, but he had to respect his friend's wishes, despite how much his wolf urged to comfort him.

* * *

Stiles got home and slid onto the floor, his mask he'd been wearing crumbling as tears escaped his eyes. After a few moments, he began angrily swiping at the steady flow of tears coming down his face. Now wasn't the time for weakness, he needed to be strong to find and rescue his dad, he thought as he pulled himself up and headed up the stairs.

In his room, he paced. He had no leads, and no idea where that bitch could have taken his father. The lack of knowledge frustrated him more than anything, and the fact that he failed to recognize Ms. Blake was the enemy pissed him off further. His eyesight was blurry with all the tears building up and all his pent up feelings, and became overbearing; he needed an escape.

Throwing himself in his computer chair, he fumbled with his drawer, that always comes off its track making it difficult to open. Scrambling the papers around he finally found what he was looking for as his fingertips grazed the familiar cool metal of his razor.

He slowly pressed the razor against his wrist, watching as blood slowly trickled out. As he continued it was hard to see with tears blurring his sight and the blood from each cut mixing in together, it made him sick.

As the tainted metal pressed upon his skin again, the sound of the window sliding open and the audible gasp of his unwanted visitor made him freeze.

"Stiles, no." Derek whispered as he crouched in front of him taking his hand in his own; veins turning black as he took away his pain and hurt, while the other hand carefully grabbed the razor and moved it out of his reach.

Stiles turned away, tears of embarrassment streaming down his face mixed in with all the other emotions he's been feeling; it was overwhelming for Derek as he took in the overall sad scent that filled the room.

"Stiles," Derek said gently, trying to get Stiles to focus on him. He watched as his body shook with sobs, and his heart broke; Stiles should never be this upset, and it was his fault -he let Jennifer into their lives, and she took the only thing he had left.

Grabbing his jaw, Derek turned Stiles' head to face him and wiped the tears. Gently tugging at his hand Derek guided him to the bathroom and began to treat his wounds.

Stiles sat on the closed toilet seat as Derek worked, he could see the concern in his eyes when he glanced up every so often. It made him feel horrible, here he was being the weak human _again_. Suddenly Derek's eyes were on him again, he could sense the sadness wash over Stiles, and he just wanted to hold him until he was all better. But he won't be better, not until he got his dad back, and killed the bitch who took him away.

"We're gunna find your Dad Stiles, I promise." He said with as much conviction as he could muster.

Stiles gave him a weak nod as eyes began to tear up again, and then enveloped Derek in a bone crushing hug, that he was happy to return.

Tomorrow they'll find information on the Sheriff's whereabouts but as for now, Derek just had to make sure his pack was safe, even if it was just from themselves.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lateness! I've had it started since I posted the last chapter but didn't have time to finish writing. And then when I was almost finished I started school, and I had to get surgery, and a week later I got in a minor vehicle collision! Ugh September is just not my month, but I should've had it up a long time ago and for that I'm sorry. I don't know when the next one will be up, I gotta figure out where I wanna go to go from here. But if you have any ideas let me know and I'll consider them.


End file.
